User talk:Total Loser
OMGOSH CONGRATS ON YOUR BADGE OF BEING A 'PAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD ~Katwolfie~ 21:39, September 10, 2013 (UTC)Kat Thanks, 'Paw. XD (Referring to the badge...not calling you Pa XD) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Katwolfie/Pokemon Fun 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dawnmist~ (talk) 03:18, September 11, 2013 (UTC) WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~Katwolfie~ 17:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC)Kat the Magnificent IT'S MAGNIFICENT! ~Katwolfie~ 17:51, September 15, 2013 (UTC)Kat the Magnificent OMG SHIMMY I HAD AN IDEA IF BLOGLCAN WAS TURNED BACK INTO HUMANS AND THEN KATE, OR YOU BECAME KYUBEY AND THE WHOLE CLAN BECAME MAGICAL GIRLS OR BOYS XD. WHAT DO YOU THINK? Mossywashere (talk) 01:16, September 17, 2013 (UTC)Mossy It's working! It's wonderful!!!! Awesome animation!!! :D It looks awesome, regardless. :D LETS DO IT THEN X3 I'M YUUKA SHIMATIRUMossywashere (talk) 23:41, September 17, 2013 (UTC)Mossy I LOVE IT. It's like me when I found out that I would be out camping in the middle of nowhere and living off cereal bars on the day that Pokemon X and Y comes out //shot. Here's a thought, how awesome would a ForeverMudkip!Zorua be? XSilverwindx (talk) 21:18, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :O It's fabulous! -_- There butter be some like it for other Kanto starters, or it'll be completely biased. ~Katwolfie~ 20:53, October 2, 2013 (UTC)Katwolfie I have one, but i'd really like the EV one :3 i actually don't EV train that much. It's really complicated to me X3 My pokeballs he's handsome o.o ~Mossy Wait... Hold it right there... Goomy is the pseudo legendary? I'm really at a loss for words but... he's so cute~ ^-^ LET US TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH GOOMY AS OUR LEADER. MIGHTY POKEGOD, WE SALUTE THEE. XSilverwindx (talk) 17:51, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay okay so I checked out the song and now I feel really depressed. Daayum... TT^TT Why did it have to end that way? XSilverwindx (talk) 17:59, October 10, 2013 (UTC) XD Leave a message whenever you want. I'm literally obsessed with Puella Madoka Magica something. (Just finished watching episode four!) And I have to say, I was so sad at Mami's death, cause I made the mistake of making her my favorite character. DX Then the fourth episode when they showed Madoka having the aftershock of her death..... I was sad all over again. XP Also Sayaka is a magical girl! Woo! Leafpaw, Coz, Ya face. (talk) 01:01, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Kyubey is just so.... funny. Just the way he can't have emotions.... It's like Kristen Stewart but he can smile. XD Leafpaw, Coz, Ya face. (talk) 01:07, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Kyubey needs more lovers. Kyubey for the win! :D Leafpaw, Coz, Ya face. (talk) 01:14, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Avatar ideaaaaaa........ XD Leafpaw, Coz, Ya face. (talk) 01:16, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, didn't Silverwind have Kyubey as her gravatar once? ;) Leafpaw, Coz, Ya face. (talk) 01:17, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't reply. The computer was taken away. XD Anyway, tomorrow Kyubey shall be my avatar hopefully on here and on the blog. Anyway, goodnight! Leafpaw, Coz, Ya face. (talk) 02:44, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Just changed Kyubey to my avatar on the blog and here and now I shall watch episode 5........... Leafpaw, Coz, Ya face. (talk) 20:22, October 14, 2013 (UTC) XD Poor Callem. ~Katwolfie~Kat SHIMMY I'M GOING TO SEE THE MADOKA MAGICA MOVIE 3 WITH REDLEAF ON DECEMBER 6TH!!!! YOU NEED TO COME PLEEEEASE! I'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T GO D: ~Mossy Trailer AKA FEELS MAN FEELS